


Needs and Wants

by Gokuma



Category: X-Men, X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Master & Servant, Protectiveness, Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 19:01:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7000825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gokuma/pseuds/Gokuma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Apocalypse doesn't need any sleep</p>
            </blockquote>





	Needs and Wants

He doesn’t need that.  
He doesn’t feel fatigue or hunger, his body doesn’t require rest. But he remembers sleep; he remembers being tired and weary, and he knows despite all their power his Horsemen are no gods.

So he allows that: he lets them get some rest and recover, lets them get used to their new powers and strenghth. When they’re asleep, he’s awake, always alert, always watchful. He doesn’t care about - he doesn’t mind - Angel curled close to him, grasping tightly the hem of his robes. He feels nothing and needs nothing, but waits quietly in the dark, hearing whispers and breaths, muffled sounds. Deep in his thoughts, he touches the edge of the metal wing, the sweaty shoulder, a stray lock of blond hair.

He remembers all of it.  
But it doesn’t matter.


End file.
